


Her Darkest Fantasy

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, MMF threesome, Nalu smut, Threesome, butt stuff, literally the only way i'll have another guy with nalu, nalu sexytimes, natsu clone, natsu lucy natsu, natsu sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy has a naughty fantasy involving two Natsus....
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Her Darkest Fantasy

Lucy has a little problem.

For the past two weeks, an idea has been stuck in her head. Not just any idea. Oh, no. This particular idea is pretty raunchy. Sexy, naughty, even outright nasty.

Lucy has had naughty ideas in the past, much to Natsu's delight. But this one is different. Far outside of her usual comfort zone.

And she doesn't know how he will feel about it.

So she ignores it to the best of her ability. Doesn't say a word to him, tries to avoid even thinking about it.

That's when the dreams start, the scandalous dreams involving two Natsus.

It suddenly becomes harder to avoid thinking about. The idea is stuck in her mind, and every time she sees him on this particular Saturday her mind goes straight to that dream, to the wild mental image of being right in the middle of a juicy Natsu sandwich.

She squirms. Eventually he notices, catches her eye right after she blushes and looks away.

He squeezes her hand as Happy takes the hint and goes to hang out with Charla and Lily. Whispers something only she can hear.

"Let's go home."

She blushes, nods, and they head to their cottage. Most of the trip is peppered with snuggles, kisses, and whispered sweet nothings.

No mistake, he knows his wife is in the mood...

"What's up, Luce? You're even more affectionate than usual. Not that I mind." A growl. He tugged her boots off, letting a warm hand stroke her now bare thighs.

"Well, uh, it's just, I have this idea..."

"Idea, huh?" Off went her top. He massaged over her bra.

"Y-yeah. A fantasy, I guess. But I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not."

"You know me better than that. I'll never turn down any fantasy, not if it's what you want." He licked her neck and slipped his hand under her skirt. "So, what's this fantasy of yours?"

"Two Natsus." Barely above a whisper. He heard her loud and clear, going by the way his eyes lit up.

"You mean it? I thought you were joking that night we did the clone thing."

"I was...at first. The more I've thought about it, the more I think I want to do it. But, uhm, only if you want to."

"Damn right I want to." He relieved her of her remaining clothes, tugged her panties off with his teeth, settled her on her back with her beautiful legs spread for easy access.

"O-kay, what are you doing?"

"Warmin' my wife up." Dark chuckle that sent a chill down her spine right down to her clit. Shudder. "So wet already, naughty Lucy. Just wait till I'm done with ya."

She watched as he slathered lube on his fingers, letting her body relax despite feeling so much anticipation. He stroked one finger over her tight hole, slowly, carefully.

She couldn't help but appreciate his caution. She also quite appreciated feeling his finger slip into her.

"Oh my God..."

"Like it, huh? Never thought my princess would be into butt stuff. Not that I'm complainin'..." He leaned in, face to face with her pussy, lapped his tongue from clit to leaking slit. "Bet you'd like it even more if I ate you out while fingering that sexy little ass of yours."

"I'd love it. Please, Natsu..."

"Whatever you want." Growl. He added more lube and slipped his finger back in, all while tracing his tongue over her slippery sweet pink folds.

She mewled, arched her back, stroked and tweaked her breasts as she humped against his mouth and hand. He got the hint and started fucking her, savoring with tongue and finger.

And driving her absolutely wild.

She had never gotten so wet so fast, never would have imagined cunnilingus and anal fingering would be such a glorious combination.

It shouldn't have been a surprise. After all Lucy knew damn well Natsu was no slouch in bed. He was quick to learn what she liked and even quicker putting it into practice.

Lucy squirmed. Natsu added more lube, thrust in and out, all while stroking her clit with just the right amount of pressure to curl her toes.

It felt so good, so fucking incredible, she thought she would surely scream in the height of passion.

She was wrong.

Orgasm claimed her, waves of bliss coursing through her and making her feel so good, so fucking perfect, she couldn't articulate much above a whisper.

"Ohhh...na...Natsuuuu..." she moaned, head tilted back, eyes closed. He looked up at her and grinned.

"You look even more beautiful when you cum."

"Really..." Heavy, happy sigh as she stroked her husband's hair. "That's good, because you make me feel beautiful. Now get up here so I can kiss you."

"Yes, ma'am." Face to face. One kiss became another, another led to countless more. Lucy was already pretty horny again, and going by the impressive bulge in his pants she knew she wasn't the only one.

"Natsu. You're a bit overdressed, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I summon the clone."

"Works for me." Devilish smile as he undressed, sat on the bed, watched her summon.

Lucy's clones were kind of like golems. They were replicas summoned using Gemini's magic, but other than that they had no connection to the twin spirits. Once her own energy was depleted the clones simply disappeared.

That's how she preferred it. The last thing she wanted was to abuse the power of her spirits for her own horny gains.

This clone was a perfect replica of Natsu...with exceptions. His eyes weren't as dark, and his cheek scar was noticeably missing. The exceptions didn't matter, not so much as knowing how deliciously close she was to experiencing her deepest, darkest fantasy.

She got on her hands and knees, made sure to stick her ass in the air.

"Warm me up. Don't forget to use plenty of lube...the good stuff."

Natsu nodded and grabbed a small bottle off the nightstand...but he made no other move.

Just when Lucy was about to ask what the hell the holdup was, he spoke. No, he growled.

"That's enough bossing from you, Lucy. Tonight I'm calling the shots, and I'd better not hear any complaints from that sexy little mouth of yours. Got it?"

_Holy shit!_ Lucy thought, more than a little aroused by his words and sudden ferocity. She bit her lip, nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, sir." Squirm, blush.

"Good girl. Now show me, uh, us, how horny you are."

She did what she was told. She adjusted her position and slipped her hand between her legs, parted her lips, bared her slick, pink, starving pussy for her husband and his clone to see.

It took all of Natsu's willpower not to push the Nat-clone out of the way and just take Lucy from behind...but that's not what she wanted. He was in control, sure, but this was her idea.

So he squeezed some of the lube onto his hands, then tossed the bottle to the Nat-clone.

"Follow my lead."

"Okay." Natsu noticed the gleam in the clone's eyes, the shared expression of anticipation and excitement. Lucy had always swooned over that gleam but he had never really paid attention until now.

It was definitely a swoon-worthy expression, he thought, quite pleased knowing he had that power over his woman.

He rubbed her ass with one hand, devoted the other to getting her tight little hole ready for action. He stroked her rim, smirked when she gasped as the lube made her skin tingle.

The Nat-clone got the hint. He slathered lube onto his fingertip and carefully slipped into her. At the same time Natsu grabbed her ass and licked her clit.

She mewled, shuddered. Very good sign.

They took it slow, alternating between fingering, grabbing, and swatting her glorious backside. Lucy voiced no complaints, only pleasure. This was all mostly new territory...well, except for the spanking, but she was loving every delicious moment of it.

She also wanted more.

"Mn, so good, love."

"Bet you want more, huh? You're gonna have to ask nicely if you do. Maybe even beg."

_Okay..._

"Please, Natsu..."

"Please what? Gotta tell me what you want. None of this vague crap." A not so gentle spank left a mark on her ass. It also made her moan.

"I...mnnn, I want you both to fuck me like the nasty girl I am. Please, Natsu?"

"Mn, you're definitely my nasty girl, and you're definitely gonna get fucked." He grinned, lay down next to her, pulled her into his arms and into a juicy kiss.

The Nat-clone moved to join in the fun but Natsu stopped him.

"Hold on. I'll start. Get lubed up." The clone nodded and got to work. At the same time Natsu slipped into Lucy, treating her to gentle kisses as he filled her. He rested his forehead on hers. "Ready, babygirl?"

"Ye, yes please." She took his hand, entwined his fingers with hers.

"Okay. Go ahead. Just be gentle with her."

"Duh. I'd never hurt our Lucy." To emphasize, the Nat-clone stroked his hand down her back.

It felt good. She sighed. Then she felt him push into her, slowly, carefully. Combined with Natsu’s cock buried so deliciously deep inside her, it didn’t just feel good.

No. It felt _incredible_.

Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek in his hand and nuzzled her nose. The Nat-clone, meanwhile, slipped one hand between her legs to stroke her clit while the other hand rested over her heart.

"Luce?"

"Y..yeah?"

"He feels what I feel, right?"

"Mhm. Vice versa too."

"Good. Now hurry up and kiss me."

Lucy wasn't about to object to that. She kissed him, softly at first but with more passionate intensity. Her free hand tangled through his hair and she moaned against his mouth.

Both Natsus were very clearly enjoying themselves. They kept kissing, with the clone brushing his mouth against her shoulder, back, and neck.

And Lucy? She was having the time of her life. For so long she had contemplated the whole threesome thing but never thought it would come to fruition. She rode both cocks, enjoying feeling the Nat-clone pounding her ass almost as much as Natsu grinding into her absolutely drenched pussy.

She arched her back.

"Mnh, don't stop now, Natsu. Feels so good...so...uhhhhyesss...good..."

"I ain't stoppin'. Not til you're satisfied." He nibbled her lip. "This is all for you, Lucy-baby."

"Yeah. All for you." The clone squirted more lube on, then moved a little faster, stroking her swollen clit the whole time. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hips and slammed into her. She mewled, then moaned.

"Mnn just like that...oh, ohhh God Natsu Natsu Natsuuuuuu..." she cried out, whispered two soft words into Natsu's ear, then kissed him as waves of passion coursed through her.

"Thank you."

Those two words and that gentle kiss were just enough to serve as an orgasmic catalyst. Lucy's triggered the Nat-clone, whose mind-body link naturally triggered Natsu's rather explosive finish.

Lucy's energy spent, the clone vanished. It was sort of, well, anticlimactic, she thought, sighing as she snuggled with her Natsu. The real Natsu, the love of her life...at least he wouldn't disappear.

"You okay, babygirl?"

He stroked her hair, glancing at her with eyes full of love and concern.

"I'm fine. Wonderful in fact." Kiss and cuddle. "I was just thinking about tonight, that's all."

"Good thoughts?"

"Only the best."

"Great." Here his expression softened and he kissed her forehead. "Now let's go get washed up."

"Sounds good to me." With that he scooped her into his arms and headed to the bathroom. Sharing a bath after sex was one of their little traditions, one Lucy held close to her heart. It gave them a chance to further enhance their bond, and the warm water was so relaxing.

Eventually they dozed off in one another’s arms until a certain sound jolted Natsu back into consciousness. Lucy was sniffling and crying in her sleep.

“ _Natsu...no...come back...please...Natsu…”_

A nightmare...Well, he wasn’t about to let anything make his girl cry, not even a nightmare.

“Lucy...baby...Wake up, babygirl.” He nudged her gently. She squirmed, stirred, whimpered again. “Lucy-baby, I’m right here…” Shoulder squeeze. She stirred again, squinted up at him.

“Nat...Natsu?” Sniffle. “I...I dreamt we were laying together, then I turned around and you had disappeared…” Whimper and more tears. Seeing her like that broke his heart. He pulled her into his arms, stroked her hair and skin.

“It was just a dream, Luce. I ain’t gonna disappear on ya. Not now, not ever again.” He brushed his fingers across her cheek. “Remember what I said when we got married?”

“T...together forever…?”

“Together forever. I promise.”

His words and his touch soothed her and she snuggled her head back onto his shoulder, sighed a happy little sigh.

“Thanks. Good night, love.”  
  
“Night, babygirl. Sweet dreams.”

Sleep returned easily, thanks to the comfort that love’s embrace provided. Their shared promise wasn’t an idle one. In fact it was the foundation of their entire relationship.

Luckily that foundation was pretty damn strong…

~Fin


End file.
